


Don't Let Me Wake Up (If You're Only a Dream)

by Fic_Zorro



Series: Just Wake Up [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Hurt Stiles, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentions of Theo, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, mentions of Liam, mentions of Scott - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Zorro/pseuds/Fic_Zorro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up and tells what really happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Wake Up (If You're Only a Dream)

**Author's Note:**

> So big shout out to  maiNuoire  for being an AMAZING friend to beta this for me!! You are an amazing woman!! 
> 
> Also this can be a standalone, but it's better to read the first part. Makes the ending happier!

Pain. All he could feel was immense pain coming from his chest. It was worse than the pain he would have when he got panic attacks. He also started to notice that his body felt heavy. The kind of heavy  that comes from being immobile for hours on end. Which was strange for him because  he is always moving; if he wasn't, then his friends knew something was wrong. 

 

“Was I possessed again?” He asks himself as he tries to recall the last thing that happened. He remembers being on his laptop before hearing his phone ring. He remembers Scott asking for help, something about Liam. He  remembers wanting to say no, but he couldn’t leave Liam. He was just a  kid,  and if any of them should have a childhood then it was  him. Then he remembers yelling at Theo as he had his claws deep in Liam’s neck. He wanted to remember more but that’s when he started to feel pressure on his hand.

 

“Stiles?” He hears a desperate plea. He recognizes that voice, one that he’s been listening  to for weeks now. But the tone, it’s all wrong. He normally sounds happy when he says his name, sometimes angry depending on what the latest prank or gag gift was sent to him, but he’s never said his name in this voice. Like he was sad, like he was broken. He didn’t want the voice to be sad. He wanted the laughter back. He would also take the smugness ,  if it meant that he didn’t sound like this.

 

“Come on babe. I can hear your heart. I know you’re waking up. You can go back to sleep after, just please open your eyes for me. Let me see your eyes to know that I’m not going crazy. Please ,  Stiles.” He felt something warm fall on his hand as he also realized something was holding his hand, no  _ someone _ was holding his hand.  He wanted to say something ,  but all that came out was a groan. The person who was holding his hand gave  it a squeeze. 

 

"That's it babe ,  I know you're hurting ,  just wake up for me please," He soon noticed that the pain that he was feeling was starting to slowly ease away as he felt his eyes flutter open. The light in the room is a little too bright and it made his eyes  hurt, made him scrunch his eyes closed again.

 

He could still see some of the light behind his closed eyelids. The grip that was on his hand  disappeared, making a small whine escape from the back of his throat before he noticed that there was darkness in the room again. 

 

"The lights are off babe. I need you to open your eyes again for me please, just please open your eyes." He listens to the sad boy and let his eyes flutter open. Blinking a couple times because even though it was still dark in the room there was quite a bit of light coming from the window. The light allowed him to look up  into a pair of blue eyes that he’s known for years. But he noticed the the blue eyes were surrounded by blue-black bruises, like they haven’t had the time to rest. He tried to smile at the eyes, tried to show him that he was okay, but instead gave a small grimace at the pain he felt. 

 

“Stiles.” The voice breathed out as he leaned his head down to touch his forehead with his. Stiles allowed his eyes to close again at the contact, the kind of contact that he thought he would only get in his dreams. 

 

“Hi.” He croaks out. A hand is cupping his face, the thumb rubbing against his cheek. He leans in to the touch, enjoying the warmth from the hand on his cool skin. 

 

“God Stiles, do you know how scared your dad was? How scared I was?” Stiles opened his eyes to look back into those blue eyes only to see tears filling them. 

 

“I-” He tries to get out but he has no real response. He finally remembers the fight that happened between him, Scott and Theo. Remembered how he watched as Scott chased Theo as he fell to the floor. Remembered how much pain he felt as he laid there alone. Remembered how the two most relevant thoughts running through his head at the time was how sorry he was that he was leaving his dad, but how happy he was to be seeing his mom again. He remembered that the longer he thought about seeing his mom again the less pain he felt. He never noticed that it was Liam who was taking his pain away, never knew that it was him and Mason who picked him up and carried him out of the tunnels to get him to the hospital.

 

“Why would you throw yourself in front of McCall like that? He’s a damn Alpha, he can heal. Why were you so ready to leave your dad like that? So ready to leave Lydia and Liam? Danny and Erica? Issac, Boyd, Mason, Ethan, Aiden? Why were you so ready to leave  _ me _ ?” Stiles noticed how he didn’t mention Allison or Scott. 

 

“I didn’t.” He whispered out. He knew that Jackson would hear it, knowing that the werewolf’s ears were attuned to him. Jackson stared at him as he licked his dry lips  and Stiles  wanted to push himself up a little, just so that Jackson wouldn’t be looking down on him.

 

“I didn’t throw myself in front of  Scott," he added on. Jackson narrowed his eyes, having listened to his heart to know that he wasn’t  lying . 

 

“Then what happened?” He asked. Stiles fidgeted and started to push himself to sit up, hissing at the pain  in his limbs, weak from disuse. Jackson leaned back a little to help him sit up, before taking a seat on the edge of the bed and holding his hand.

 

“Scott couldn’t get a hold of anyone else to help him. He told me Theo had called him and told him that he had Liam. He asked me for help but I told him I was only there to help Liam. He’s just a kid, he should get the chance to be a kid. Wait ,  Liam? Is he okay? Was Scott able to get to him?” Jackson gave him a smile and nodded his head.

 

“He's fine. Mason snuck down behind you guys, wanting to help. Those two were the ones who rescued you. They carried you out and drove you here.” Stiles gave a small smile at the fact that he went to save the kid but instead, the kid saved him.  

 

“So we’re down in the tunnels where Scott said he smelled Theo and Liam when we round a corner, and at the end of it is Theo, holding him. When I saw him, all the rage that I’ve felt about him just finally snapped in me, and I ran at him. You know me Jax, all I had with me was my bat. Well, when I get close to him, all he did was throw me at a wall, like I was a damn fly. I think my head hit either a wall or a pipe, I don’t know which, and I blacked out. I just know that at times I was able to see, I saw that Scott was trapped in part of the hallway. Well, at one point I was able to see, and started to force myself up. It’s when I noticed the mountain ash line on the floor. All I wanted to do was break the line. I knew if I could scuff my foot over it, then Scott would be able to stop Theo and save Liam.” Stiles paused in the middle of telling his story to take a deep breath. It hurt, but he needed to finish. He needed to get this out once so that it will be easier to say again to his dad. His dad!

 

“Jackson where’s my dad? Is my dad okay? What happened to him?” Stiles started to push himself up more to try and get out of bed when gentle hands pushed him back. 

 

“He’s fine. He was at the station when I sent him the text saying you’re awake. He should be here soon.” Stiles let out a sigh and relaxed back into the bed, knowing that his dad was still alive, that Theo hadn’t gotten a hold of him.

 

“What happened next Stiles?” Jackson asked softly. Stiles looked down to his lap, where his hands were resting, picking at the skin around the nails, when they were covered by another hand. Stiles turned a hand over, and Jackson interlaced their fingers together and started to rub his thumb back and forth soothingly on his hand. 

 

“I was dizzy. I figured I had a concussion and probably shouldn’t be moving, but all I could think was “Need to save Liam. Scott needs to save Liam,” So I get closer to the line and right as I lift my foot to break the line I tip forward, and it’s basic instinct you know. Throw your hands out to try and catch yourself on something. Well I did that and Scott was right there, about to be slashed by Theo, when he gets shoved by me falling,  and I end up taking the hit meant for him . But I was able to break the mountain ash,” Stiles attempted a grin, but it turned into more of a grimace. Jackson let out a huff that almost sounded like laughter and rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah well, you being in this hospital makes me have to change my game plan. Now I have to wait even longer to take you out on a date.” Jackson smirked towards Stiles. His smirk grew as he watched Stiles eyes go big and his hands twitch, like they wanted to flail around. Stiles gaped at Jackson for a minute, until Stiles tugged on the hand that was still holding his. Jackson bent in a little, but Stiles kept pulling on his hand before Jackson was low enough that Stiles could lean up and give him a soft kiss, without being in immense pain. 

 

“Lay with me?” Stiles asked shyly, the shiest Jackson’s ever seen him, even when he was trying to talk to Lydia, before Stiles scooted over in the bed and patted the open spot next to him. But Jackson wasn’t going to let the chance of holding Stiles go. He toed off his shoes and curled up around Stiles, siphoning some more pain from Stiles, to make sure he wasn’t hurting from Jackson being in bed with him. 

 

“Now what did you have in mind for this date?” Jackson just smiled as he started to tell Stiles about the dream date that he’s been planning for them for weeks. 


End file.
